rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Taurodin Dunegun
Taurodin Dunegun is a ranger that currently resides in Witchaven. He is a scout for the Royal Military of the City of Ardougne and he often travels on hunting expeditions or to learn of new peoples and cultures. Early History Taurodin Dunegun was born to a merchant sailor father and a loving mother in the small town of Rimmington. His father traveled often when he was young, and when Taurodin was around twelve, he began accompanying his father on his travels. His father, working in Port Sarim, took him to many foreign lands, including Karamja, Brimhaven, Catherby, Al Kharid, and Ardougne. He loved learning of other people's cultures and simply watching other people and their actions. Teenage Years When he reached the age of sixteen, he decided to leave his home and travel the world. He went north, first stopping in Falador. During the first week of his stay, he witnessed an event that would change his life forever. One day, as he was leaving the pub, he saw a poor man begging outside of the castle. A few white knights came out of the castle and began to tease and beat up the beggar. Taurodin, being the naive young adult that he was, confronted the white knights. One of the knights knocked him to the ground, kicked him, and told him to mind his own business. He turned to continue abusing the poor man. Taurodin took his dagger, which his father had given him as a gift when he left home, and stabbed the white knight in the back of the neck from behind. Before the other knights could react, he fled the city. He ran north into the village of Taverly. He took shelter with the Druids, who healed his broken rib, the result of the white knight's kick. After a few days, however, a few white knights came to the village looking for him. He immediately gathered his things, and fled the village, going west into White Wolf Mountain. He got lost, however, and somehow managed to make his way to troll country. He wandered the mountains for two years. During that time, he learned and became skilled in archery, stealth, hunting, and tracking. His time in the mountains also taught him patience, and he became introverted due to the absence of human contact. As an Adult Eventually, he made his way out of the mountains, traveling west, and he stopped in Rellekka. While he was there, he bartered some of the grey wolf fur that he had for some spined armor. He then went south, to Seer's Village, and then on to Camelot. He sold the rest of his wolf fur, and used the money to charter a ship to Al Kharid. While in Al Kharid, he worked as an assistant in a sword shop. During this time, he learned the art of swordsmanship. He eventually made enough money to purchase a sword from the shop, and used the remaining money to charter another ship, this time to Ardougne. When he reached Ardougne, he set up a small camp in the forests outside the city, and he began to hunt the local wildlife, including bears, wolves, and foxes. He sold the pelts and furs that he obtained in the marketplace of Ardougne, eventually amassing enough money to purchase a home in the small town of Hemenster. He continued to support himself by hunting and making hand-crafting archery supplies. Recent History As he began to become more involved in the city of Ardougne, he one day met the King of Ardougne, Alexander Aerendyl. He aided the King in forming a Ranger force for the King, the Special Ranger Service, which acted as his personal police unit. The endeavor was short-lived, however, as King Alexander later abdicated, causing the S.R.S. to disband. Taurodin became less involved with the city under the reign of the new king, and kept to himself until the city came under the reign of King Greyson. In the new era of the city, Taurodin became more active in the city life, becoming a regular patron of the marketplace. He participated in the Battle of Taverley as a volunteer scout, where he sustained a significant gash to his side, a few broken ribs, and a cut on his forehead. He was bedridden for several weeks following the injury, and thus could not continue to support himself by hunting. When he had recovered, he left for a few weeks on a long hunting trip in order to resupply his coffers. When he returned, however, he discovered that, in his abscence, he had been evicted from his home, which had been sold to another citizen. He used the money from the pelts that he sold to purchase a small home in Witchaven, where he now resides. Recently, he officially enlisted in the city's military as a Scout, where he hopes to find adventure while also defending the people of his city. Personality He is quiet and introverted, speaking only when he has something to say. He prefers to keep to himself or simply observe others from a distance. He fairly intelligent and knowledgeable, but is also humble and compassionate towards the innocent. He is respectful to almost everyone he meets, but is only loyal to those that he believes truly deserve it. Appearance He has a medium-long black hair and think, short black beard covering his face. He has dark green eyes and slightly tan skin. He has a small scar above his left eye. He stands at about six feet tall, and has a lean but muscular build. He is usually seen wearing a simple brown tunic and brown leggings, with a dark hood and cloak. He has recently been seen wearing light-brown armor and hood. Armament His main weapon is a large, grey metal recurve bow which he found in an empty cavern during his time in the Troll County. When the bowstring of the bow is pulled back, a purple haze appears on the bow, and quickly materializes into an arrow. The arrows have the physical properties of a normal arrow, but acts like a bolt of pure energy. After becoming embedded in an object, the arrow will remain for a few minutes before dissipating into the air. (Zaryte Bow) He also carries a steel hand-and-a-half sword, which he keeps in a simple leather sheath attached to his belt. He had a smith in Ardougne place a small ruby in the pummel of its hilt, which he then had enchanted by mage. The enchantment, upon mental command by the wielder, causes the blade of the sword to heat to a temperature around that of the boiling point of water. The nature of the blade will cause it to cauterize the wounds that it causes, a subtle allegory for its owner's belief in mercy, even against his enemies. (Detailed Decorative Sword) He has a steel dagger, which his father gave him when he was a child. He keeps the dagger in a leather sheath attached to his outer right thigh. (Kitchen Knife) He keeps three steel throwing knives on him at all times, which are held in small leather cases on his belt. He has a small compact iron crossbow, which can be folded up for easy storage. He also has a few silver bolts that keeps with him. Armor Recently, Taurodin discovered a piece of old parchment in a book in the library of Seer's Village. The parchment contained plans for an ancient set of armor, a combination of base leather armor and metal components. He brought a copy of the parchment to a master smith in Falador, who fashioned the metal armor parts according to the schematics, which called for a bronze-silver alloy as the metal. Taurodin, a skilled craftsman, made the leather parts, and, along with the smith, was able to finish the armor. (Zuriel Hood, Statius Platebody and Platelegs) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassin Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Rangers Category:Male Category:Retired Category:Ardougne